Millennium Edition: All-Star Comics Vol 1 8
| Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Editor1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler1_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Penciler1_2 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler1_3 = Ben Flinton | Penciler1_4 = Cliff Young | Penciler1_5 = Jack Burnley | Penciler1_6 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler3_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker1_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker1_2 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker1_3 = Ben Flinton | Inker1_4 = Cliff Young | Inker1_5 = Jack Burnley | Inker1_6 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker3_1 = Harry G. Peter | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Notes = * This issue reprints in its entirety. Justice Society of America Notes * The first story in this issue is divided into nine chapters. * The Justice Society of America were chronologically last seen as a group in ''All-Star Squadron Annual'' #3. They appear next in ''All-Star Comics'' #9. * Atom appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Daisy Darling appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. She appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Dr. Mid-Nite and Starman join the Justice Society of America in this issue, replacing Green Lantern and the Hourman. * Big Red appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Dian Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. She appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #9. * Doctor Fate appeared last in ''More Fun Comic''s #74. He appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Doctor Mid-Nite and Hooty the Owl appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Doris Lee appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #69. * Hawkgirl appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. She appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Herman Darling appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Inza Cramer appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #74. She appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #24. They appear next in ''Flash Comics'' #25. * Larry Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #61. * Myra Mason appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. She appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #34. * Sandman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * The Spectre appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #74. He appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #75. * Starman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #68. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #69. * ''All-Star Squadron'' #20 reveals that the Brain Wave is actually responsible for Professor Elba's actions in this issue. Hop Harrigan Notes * This story is a two-page text feature. * This story features a rare guest-appearance by the Justice Society of America. The story states that the entire team is present, but only those members listed above are referenced by name. * Hop Harrigan appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * Tank Tinker appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #33. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. Wonder Woman Notes * "Introducing Wonder Woman" is also reprinted in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #196. * This story was originally published with no title. It wasn't until , that the title "Introducing Wonder Woman" was provided. * This is the first appearance of the Golden Age Wonder Woman. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #1. Her next chronological appearance takes place in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #159. Her next actual appearance is in ''Sensation Comics'' #1. * Steve Trevor's next chronological appearance takes place in ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #159. His next actual appearance is in ''Sensation Comics'' #1. * Hippolyta appears next in ''Sensation Comics'' #4. * Colonel Darnell appears next in ''Sensation Comics'' #1. * Mala appears next in ''Sensation Comics'' #6. | Trivia = * Professor Elba also goes by the name of Professor Able in this issue. Able is Elba spelled backwards. * Throughout this issue, Bill Benson is also referred to as Bill Ford. No reason is given for the interchangeable names. * Big Red, Hawkman's pet hawk is seen talking in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}